


I only want to die alive

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Hermit!Kris, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cabin Fic, Come Inflation, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fisting, Hyung Kink, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Thriller, Yetis - Freeform, Youtube/Photographer!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: If he didn’t know better, he would think he’s the sexy maiden being lured into a horror trap with how eerily the wind whistles through the trees, the electricity flickering briefly in the cabin that Baekhyun stares at warily.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 40
Kudos: 249
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	I only want to die alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my seasonal submission! 
> 
> **Prompt Flake:** 557 - Baekhyun is the type of person to go camping in the middle of winter alone, with zero fucks given. He should have thought of the possibility of bumping into a literal Yeti.
> 
> It was supposed to be a short PWP but I had a lot of fun with this prompt so it escalated into plot, porn, major plot and angst, super porn :'D
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's 'Break Free' 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Jongdae asks, a worried frown on his face and a nervous lilt in his voice. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, fondly pinching Jongdae’s nose just to get an indignant yelp from his best friend. “I’ve travelled alone tons of times, Jongdae-ya. Don’t be such a worrywart!”

Jongdae pouts, tugging on Baekhyun’s winter jacket as if to make it snugger. Baekhyun shares a fond look with Minseok who rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s overprotectiveness. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see that, hyung,” Jongdae says, voice scary in it’s saccharine sweet way. Both Baekhyun and Minseok freeze. “I’m just saying, Canada is on the other side of the globe. It’s the second largest country in the world, you know! What if you get lost? On our trip up, we lost cell phone service but we at least had each other. You’re all alone.”

“You were both barely out of twinkdom, going to the other side of the world because Junmyeon hyung and Sehunnie needed to get their acts together. And for some strange reason you thought leaving the details up to the maknae was a good idea,” Baekhyun levels them with an unimpressed look. 

Minseok giggles, not the least bit contrite. He’s probably remembering all the hot wilderness sex. Jongdae looks a bit more embarrassed, pouting, “I’m just saying - ”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun sighs, hugging Jongdae tight. “Either pack your bags - or don’t, you can just wear my clothes - ouch! Hyung! - and get on the plane with me or stop worrying,” Baekhyun says, rubbing his bicep where Minseok pinched.

Minseok tugs Jongdae back into his arms. “He’s not going to stop worrying, Baek. Go have fun and take some amazing pictures. We’ll be cheering you on from our heated home.”

Baekhyun groans. “The sacrifices I make for my art,” he says morosely, tugging his suitcase which is padded with all his extra clothes for the great Canadian winter. 

“Be safe,” Jongdae calls when Baekhyun gets ready to leave. There is a round of hugs and Baekhyun happily boards the plane, excited for the journey. 

Nearly twenty hours later, Baekhyun is decidedly not as happy. To save up for this journey he opted for economy, and boy was that a mistake. The flight from Seoul to Toronto was filled with screaming kids and snoring seatmates. On top of that, there was a delay at the airport and his flight from Toronto to Yellowknife was postponed for nearly two hours, unable to leave the airbus while they idled to wait for the weather to clear up. After a nearly eight hour flight - god why did he think that getting there as soon as possible was the right way to go? - he’s finally at the checkout counter, trying to use his broken English to figure out why in the fuck his suitcase hadn’t arrived. 

“I’m sorry,” the lady behind the counter enunciates slowly and calmly. She’s nice, if condescending, but Baekhyun is on his last leg, has nothing left in the tank for social politeness. “I can offer you a credit card to purchase immediate necessities while we wait for your suitcase to be delivered to your hotel.”

He gets the gist of it, especially when the lady brings out a Visa card. There is nothing Baekhyun can do but nod. He doesn’t have the vocabulary to tell her he is only in the city for the night, already off to a cabin up by the mountains of a place Baekhyun has no hope in the world to pronounce. 

He accepts the card and heads out with his measly carryon bags, one filled with his expensive vlogging and photography cameras, the other filled with his change of clothes from the layover. Thank god mid-November means it’s just as cold in Seoul as it is in other winter countries because he at least has his full down winter jacket. He uses the credit card to grumpily purchase some extra clothes. He recognizes the brand name Roots and vindictively splurges on warm socks, mittens, sweaters and sweatpants for the next six days he’ll be up on the cabin. The total number looks awful at the checkout but he hands over the card with a bright smile that makes the sales girl blush.

He crashes hard in his hotel room, barely able take the time to vlog about the experience. He had hoped to do some editing on his laptop to speed up for posting when he gets back, but there is no way he has that kind of energy. 

The next day, Baekhyun climbs into a bus that will take him further up north. He’s dropped off in a small town that looks like something out of a horror film with how barren it is. He struggles to get to the tourist booth and request his ride up to the cabin. It’s almost worth the entire hassle and the stupid anxiety in the pit of his stomach when he finally manages to get dropped off, in the back of a pickup truck of all things, to a tiny cabin in the middle of a tree clearing. 

If he didn’t know better, he would think he’s the sexy maiden being lured into a horror trap with how eerily the wind whistles through the trees, the electricity flickering briefly in the cabin that Baekhyun stares at warily. 

He thanks the driver and tips him for the trip, a custom he made sure to look up on before he left South Korea, confirming he needs to be picked up in six days. The guy offers him a good luck and a parting sentence,

“Don’t stay outside after dark,” the man tells him, his older brown face kind with worry that gets Baekhyun to understand the sentiment. “There are some wild animals around here.”

Baekhyun offers him the same grin he gave the checkout girl. “Thank you! I be fine!” he assures.

The man nods and hops back into his pickup truck, heading back home with a jaunty wave. 

And then he’s alone. 

Baekhyun hurries into the cabin, absolutely shivering with the temperature drop in the evening. It’s nearly minus 20 degrees, and it’s only mid-November. He’ll never think to doubt the memes that he’s seen come out of Canada again. Why did he think this was a good idea again?

It takes the cabin a good while to heat up, so in the meantime Baekhyun prepares himself a small dinner. It didn’t occur to him to bring food until he hit the small town and then all he could grab was bread and peanut butter, outrageously expensive. He is going to eat all the rice when he gets back.

It’s still the afternoon but the cabin doesn’t have any wifi and, as Jongdae had rightfully predicted, there is no cell service. The cabin has an emergency landline but Baekhyun doubts he is going to need to use it. He takes his time to explore the cabin, taking as many snapshots of the rustic interior as he can. 

Curiosity tugs at him, telling him to go outside and explore but exhaustion weighs more on him. He gathers his new clothes and heads towards the shower, passing by the den which has a beautiful view of the forest outside, two sliding glass doors leading to a back porch. 

Baekhyun’s just about past it when he suddenly stops. 

Rubbing his eyes, Baekhyun backtracks two steps, staring out the glass doors to the quiet forest. The trees are bare but dense with how close the are together. They’re beautiful in their height and color, the snow giving them a majestic feel. But that isn’t what had caught Baekhyun’s eye.

A shadow? For a moment Baekhyun could have sworn he saw something move in the forest. 

But the longer he stares to more apparent there is nothing there. 

“You’re seeing things Byun Baekhyun,” Baekhyun scolds himself, pouting out the window. It must have been a wild animal. 

He puts it out of his mind. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚📷❄📷˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

After a quick nap and a shower that has him shivering all over again, Baekhyun dons his new clothes and bundles up tight, camera equipment carefully placed in his safety bag as he heads out excitedly. 

The forest is absolutely gorgeous, Baekhyun can say that without a doubt. The abundance of trees, regardless of how bare they are, look eerie and powerful in their own right. The snow crunches underneath his boots and Baekhyun takes a moment to breathe in the cold crisp air. It’s so quiet, he can hear himself think. He normally doesn’t like that, is born and made to be part of the hustle and bustle of city life. 

But here is a peacefulness Baekhyun finds himself basking in. With an elated grin, he hitches his camera bag higher on his shoulder, setting off towards the trail posts he saw earlier on. 

The trail isn’t difficult, but it does make Baekhyun grunt with effort. He quickly becomes a mess of sweat inside his winter jacket. He takes a few selfies the higher he climbs. It’s a well maintained trail, even though as far as Baekhyun can tell, he’s the only one on it. 

He sets up his vlogging camera, happily chatting as he walks through the woods, capturing pictures of the few wildlife when he trips. 

“Fuck,” he groans quietly, before giving a sheepish look to the camera. He heaves himself up, brushing the snow off his pants and looking down at what he tripped over. 

What the fuck.

It almost looks like a - foot?

Baekhyun’s eyes furrow as he stares at the indented space. Before Baekhyun slogged over the fresh snow, there was a perfect shape of a giant foot - at least the size of Baekhyun’s shin if not bigger. It’s not just the snow that’s been pressed in, it’s the ground underneath it. 

Laughing, Baekhyun pans the camera down to get a shot. 

“Look, it’s Big Foot!” he exclaims. He compares the size of his foot to the compression, giggling to himself. What a fun little gimmick. 

He continues on, switching from his vlogging camera to his professional one. He takes a few shots, generic and specific to sell when he gets back home. He’s making his way towards the peak he was told about, where he will be able to see the Northern Lights at dark. Wooden branches serve as fences as he walks uphill, and his breaths come in pants as he climbs up. It gets more beautiful the higher he walks, able to see the tips of trees as he ascends. 

He’s so caught up in the view, he forgets to look forward. For the second time, Baekhyun trips. Instinctively, he tries to save his camera and forces his body to lurch sideways instead of falling face first. 

And then his heart is in his throat as his back crashes with the wooden fence. Except, instead of solid tension, there is a nasty sound of wood breaking and Baekhyun is _falling_. 

He doesn’t even have time to scream. He’s rolling down hill and military training instantly kicks in. His arms go to shield his head, tensing his body to anticipate the rolls and make them as controlled as possible. Fear doesn’t make it perfect, but after a few hard rolls Baekhyun eventually finds himself hitting a tree and stopping. 

It winds him. He takes a second to just catch his breath, get his heart and the needle thin pin pricks of anxiety to recede. It takes longer than he wants to admit, but no one is around to see it. 

Baekhyun gets to his feet and shakily takes stock of himself. He eyes widen at the sight of a long gash running up the length of his forearm, protected only by the padding of his jacket. If that had been his head…

He shudders. He forces himself to move on. His ankle feels pained but nothing more than a bad twinge. Baekhyun doubts it’s sprained, thank god for that. Other than that, the biggest damage is his camera. He stares at it in disbelief, the lens completely shattered. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun swears first in sadness and then in anger. He turns his furious eyes upwards, heart kicking back up in fright. Had he really fallen from there? In that case, Baekhyun’s lucky as fuck that the worst damage was his camera and not his body. 

But still. There is no fucking way Baekhyun could climb back up that steep hill. He gives it a shot just to test his theory, but the snow crumbles and the wet ground is mush underneath his boots. He slips down before he can even get himself up. 

Lips pursued in frustration and anxiety, he pulls out his cellphone. 

No service. 

“Okay, calm down, Baekhyun-ah,” Baekhyun tells himself, hitting his cheeks to keep himself focused. He could do this. 

He hadn’t climbed too far up the trail. Maybe if he just follows the hill’s face backwards, he will find a plateau and get himself back on the trail. 

With that in mind, he carefully hitches his backpack back on his shoulder, broken camera now back inside. He can do this. This is no worse than army training, he tries to remind himself. Plus, he can’t die. Jongdae would bring him back to life just to kill him again. 

It takes an hour of walking before Baekhyun feels his heart sink to the bottom of his feet. He’s lost. The trees have thickened considerably around him and he can’t tell which is which. The only thing he has to go on is that at least he hasn’t seen his own footprints so he isn’t circling around. Hopefully. 

But it’s getting dark. It’s only 3:30 p.m. but the sun is already starting to turn orange. In half an hour or so it would be pitch black. There is no fucking way Baekhyun has any hope of surviving in the forest at night. 

Does he keep going? Or try and find shelter? Basic military training urges him to find _cover_ but where?

He walks towards a tall tree, hoping he can at least climb and figure out where the fuck he is. 

And for a third time, Baekhyun trips. 

“For fucks sake!” Baekhyun nearly yells, a frustrated whine leaving his lips as he stomps down at the ground. Except his foot freezes in mid-air, staring uncomprehending at a giant footprint. 

The same footprint. 

Baekhyun swallows so hard he nearly chokes on his tongue. One time, Baekhyun could understand. On a main route, it’s probably a tourist trap. 

But in the dead middle of the woods. 

Slowly, Baekhyun turns around, neck straining towards the left and then the right - there. 

There are more tracks. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. There is no wild animal that could be that big, surely? But what other explanation is it? Maybe Baekhyun’s wrong and he isn’t in the middle of the woods. Maybe he’s by an information center or something and these are tracks meant for kids or someone to follow?

That has to be it. Baekhyun isn’t an idiot, there is no animal that has toes so similar to humans except maybe a gorilla and Baekhyun highly doubts that there are any gorillas big enough to cause these footprints. He doesn’t even know if gorillas are native to Canada!

Mind made up, he turns towards the direction the footprints are leading to. 

It gets darker quickly as Baekhyun picks his pace up, struggling to see the footprints with the fading light. As a last ditch effort, he puts his flashlight on from his phone. 

Just as he’s giving up hope, shivering terribly as the temperature drops drastically, he sees it. 

Light. 

Oh, thank gosh. 

Baekhyun hurries, practically running when he hears the howls of an animal - fuck are there _wolves_ here?

He breaks a clearing of trees and practically slumps in relief at the sight of a rustic log cabin nonchalantly standing there, a safe haven practically bathed in the moonlight. 

Baekhyun doesn’t stop to think, just runs up the cabin. It could be closed but Baekhyun will just have to break in. But it doesn’t look like he has to because he can see light coming in from the tinted windows, smoke coming from the chimney. 

He pounds on the front door. “Hello?” Baekhyun calls. 

Nothing. 

Baekhyun can hear his pulse in his ear. He shifts restlessly before pounding on the door again, with more force. 

“Hello?” Baekhyun calls in loud English. “Sorry, I lost. Please help?” 

He waits as patiently as he can but hears no shuffling from inside. At his wits end, Baekhyun grabs the doorknob. 

As soon as it’s under his hand, it’s twisted open. 

Off balance, Baekhyun falls forward, colliding into a warm, muscular chest. 

“Who are you?” a deep voice asks, just as two large hands curl around Baekhyun’s shoulders and push him back. 

Oh. 

The first thing Baekhyun notices is that the man is Asian. He wasn’t expecting that at all. But the man speaks his English perfectly, not a hint of accent to be found. 

The second thing that Baekhyun notices is that the man is gorgeous. 

“Wow,” Baekhyun says, mouth falling open. Black shoulder length hair pulled into a messy bun, a strong nose on a face small enough to give Baekhyun envy. He’s thin but muscular because Baekhyun can feel his abs under his hands. And he’s fucking _tall_. 

“Hey, dude, are you going to answer?” the man says again, voice full of impatience. 

Baekhyun snaps himself out of it. 

“Sorry,” he says apologetically, and really means it. He hopes the dude sees him as earnest and pitiable and not some strange foreigner trying to get into his house. “I do not,” his face scrunches up as he searches for the right word, “knew, know? where I am.”

The man’s face stares blankly at him for a second and Baekhyun panics, wondering if he used the wrong words. 

Before he can repeat himself, the man speaks, “You can’t be here. You need to leave.”

Baekhyun’s brows furrow in confusion. There is no way the man is saying what he thinks he is. 

He tries a different approach. “My name is Baekhyun, I lost. Um, fall down…” he forgets the word for ‘hill’ 

The man’s eyebrows arch up. “Are you Korean?” the man asks in almost perfect Korean. 

Baekhyun nearly falls over in surprise. Happiness lurches through body and he nearly bounces in place. “Oh my gosh, you’re an actual angel! I was walking on this trail and then I fell over this weird hole thing and the fence broken and my camera did but I’m okay but I’ve been walking for hours and was so scared-”

“Hey, breathe!” the man interrupts, frowning face softening slowly. His face goes blank for a second, before he sighs. “Come in and get warm. We’ll figure something out.”

It’s clearly pity but Baekhyun will take what he can get. “Thank you!” Baekhyun chirps happily, giving the man a beaming grin. It falters when the man levels him an unimpressed look back but moves to the side. 

Baekhyun can already feel warmth seep back into his bones. He takes off his jacket and hesitantly hangs it on a rack that holds another jacket, though lighter than his own. 

He takes a look around and re-evaluates his conclusion that this was a service booth or something. This is definitely a home. Knick knacks fill every space available, color dominating the wooden structures inside. It’s warm and cozy though it may be small. 

“Your home is really nice,” Baekhyun says genuinely. “Oh!” Baekhyun realizes, “I never asked for your name! My name is Byun Baekhyun, I’m 28 and a professional photographer, gamer and social media influencer.” he reintroduces, bowing. 

The man lifts a heavy eyebrow. “Nice to meet you, I guess. But you don’t need my name. You can stay the night and I’ll set you back on the right trail tomorrow. I just cooked some soup if you want some. Do not leave this room unless it’s to go to the bathroom. You can sleep on the couch. Don’t steal anything or I’ll know and trust me when I say they’ll never find your body.”

A cold blast of fear chills Baekhyun’s spine. It literally just occurs to him that he put himself at the mercy of this stranger. A stranger he knows nothing about except that he’s a bit cool and curt. 

He takes a step back, fighting against the quiver of his lip. 

The man must see it because his shoulders loosen. “Fuck, sorry. I’m not used to people and you came at a bad time. You don’t have to be scared. You can call me Kris.”

Baekhyun hesitantly nods. “It’s nice to meet you, Kris.” 

Kris stands around awkwardly making Baekhyun feel awkward too. Just when he thinks he should apologize again, Kris says, “So, um, what are you doing up here?”

Baekhyun hesitantly takes a seat at Kris’ inviting nod on a couch that is clearly hand built. Now that Baekhyun is looking there aren’t many amenities that look like they’ve been bought. Kris ambles over to a gas stove, and starts to prepare what looks like tea. 

“Oh! I really like to travel and my friends came up here some time ago and recommended it to me. They couldn’t get any time off so I decided to take the trip solo. I kinda run a YouTube channel so I sometimes post my trips up there. But mostly, I wanted to take some professional shots of the Northern Lights.”

Kris makes a derisive sound, and it puts Baekhyun a little bit on edge. The taller man barely looks interested in conversation at all, back turned to Baekhyun. 

Hating silence, especially awkward silence, Baekhyun asks, “What about you? What are you doing in the middle of nowhere? And where did you learn Korean? It’s really good!” 

Kris shrugs. “Used to travel a lot when I was a kid. We stopped by in Korea for a few years.”

Baekhyun is really getting the impression that Kris doesn’t talk to people often. But Baekhyun isn’t going to give up that easily. 

“Oh where did you stay? Actually, where else did you travel? I really love travelling too but it’s so expensive! I mean home is great too but there is something about the thrill of entering a new country, it’s like a new world!” Baekhyun barely pauses to breathe, continuing his quick speech, “But coming home is definitely the best! Is this really where you live most of the time? No way, you’re like my age and you’re so hot, why would you want to live in isolation like this?”

Kris had been steadily drawing away from Baekhyun’s incessant chatter but he completely tenses up at the last bit and Baekhyun _knows_ he said something he shouldn’t have. He can’t decide if it’s the blatant come on or the poke at his living situation, but Kris stands up. 

“Look, I’m going to head to bed. I don’t care what you do, just _don’t_ leave this den. I’m not fucking kidding, Baekhyun.”

Wordlessly, Baekhyun nods. Kris is really fucking intimidating, looming over Baekhyun like this, an angry scowl gracing his full lips. Baekhyun should be scared, is, but there is also that stupid pulse of arousal that jolts through him, reminding him again how attractive Kris is. Baekhyun’s always liked his men on the taller side. 

Without anything else, Kris turns around and trudges through to a hallway that Baekhyun can only assume leads to his room. And then Baekhyun’s alone. 

Forlornly, he looks down at his lap, and then towards the kitchen. Kris did say he could help himself…

Dinner is an incredibly lonely affair, especially when Baekhyun knows he could have had company. The first person he’s spoken to regularly in almost three days and he goes and blows it. 

There really isn’t much else to do but to turn in early. He washes up as best as he can and takes the throw over the couch, wrapping himself up tight. It’s not cold, is really warm actually, but Baekhyun feels cold inside. 

Tomorrow he will head back to his own cabin and he will say goodbye to this gorgeous stranger. Maybe years from now he’ll laugh at this but right now, Baekhyun just feels hollow.

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚📷❄📷˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Baekhyun jolts awake, disoriented. He doesn’t understand what woke him up in the first place until he hears it again. 

It’s like thunder cracking.

Up on his feet, Baekhyun runs to the window, drawing the curtain to the side in surprised awe. 

It’s a blizzard.

It’s dark, almost pitch black, but the gentle hue of the lamp Baekhyun forgot to turn off illuminates just enough that he can make out what looks to be a wall of snow. He can hardly see the trees he emerged out of, just a few meters away from Kris’ front door. 

Baekhyun watches, transfixed for a few moments. 

Then, something catches his attention. From the corner of his eye, a shadow moves.

Heart in his throat because Baekhyun _knows_ no sane living creature would be out in this, he presses closer to the glass, curiosity getting the better of him. 

He nearly screams when he sees what looks like a fucking giant approach the already covered front step. 

Baekhyun reels backwards, tugging the curtain closed and scrambling towards the couch, tasting his fear. He waits, as still as a statue and hearing the thundering rush of his pulse in his ears, for something to happen. 

Multiple times he considers calling out to Kris, but what if Baekhyun is just seeing things? He doesn’t want to look like even more of a loser than he already does. What is he going to do, ask if he can crawl into Kris’ bed because he had a nightmare? Baekhyun giggles to himself, slightly hysterical, at the thought. 

But time passes and nothing happens. 

After almost half an hour, Baekhyun shakily approaches the window again. He braces himself for a face at his window, like that fucking anime Jongdae made him watch with those creepy giant humans. 

He pulls the curtain back with a dramatic flare, bracing himself for horror but finds nothing. Just the snow piling up, the same darkness that was there before. Baekhyun goes as far as to check through the other windows of the room but it’s the same thing. 

Heart now calmed down, he feels exhaustion tug at him, the adrenaline of fear fading. God, he’s glad he didn’t call Kris. He’s such an idiot, his overactive imagination got the better of him and he probably freaked himself out over a misshapen tree or something. 

Baekhyun curls back into the blanket with a self-deprecating smile, making himself into a little ball as he faces the back of the couch. He goes back to sleep with the howling of the wind as his background music. 

He’s already fast asleep when something bellows outside. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚📷❄📷˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

“Guess you’re stuck with me for a few more days!” Baekhyun jokes light-heartedly when Kris enters the room. It’s almost midday and Baekhyun has been up for hours, restless.

Kris looks worse for wear, dark circles under his eyes and hair mussed up all funny. He’s bundled up tight, tighter than Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s almost sweating from how hot the room is. 

Instead of answering him, Kris grunts, heading for the coffee machine Baekhyun entertained himself trying to operate for the past few hours. 

In exchange for bothering his host, Baekhyun made a giant breakfast with the contents in Kris’ fridge. Luckily, like any Asian, Kris has a few of the essentials scattered around the small kitchen. The rice and soup are probably cold but Baekhyun doesn’t mind cracking open some more eggs, does so when he offers that to Kris. 

Kris holds his head in his hand as he sits at the tiny table, looking forlornly at the white snow that comes up past the window. 

“Fuck,” he says with feeling, making Baekhyun laugh nervously. 

“Hey, I promise my brand of annoying gets charming after exposure!” Baekhyun says cheerily, placing the eggs in front of Kris. The man offers half-hearted thanks, only nibbling around the corners. 

Baekhyun would be offended if it didn’t look like Kris would be sick. 

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks hesitantly. 

“I’m fine,” Kris says curtly, before wincing and placing his cup down. “Sorry. Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit under the weather.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, unsure of what else to do. He bites his joke back. Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten first because now he is just sitting here watching Kris eat like a creep. 

So he takes a deep breath and gathers his courage. “I’m sorry to ask when you’ve been so generous, but could I borrow your shower? I was running around all day yesterday and now I smell,” Baekhyun smiles sheepishly. 

Kris blinks, awareness finally flooding into his pretty brown eyes. “Oh. Oh, yeah! Of course. Here I’ll get you a change of clothes.”

Baekhyun leaps to his feet when Kris does. “Oh, you don’t have to! I can just wear these again. I mean, it’s only another day, right?”

Kris looks outside the window, scowl on his face. “It’s gonna be more than a day.”

Baekhyun follows Kris’ line of sight and see what he hadn’t seen before but probably should have. The front door is completely blocked by snow. 

Fuck. The angle of the wind must have hit that side of the house, snowing them in.

“I - I have to go back to the city in six days, I have a flight,” Baekhyun says, voice shaky. It suddenly occurs to him what his situation is. He’s in the middle of literal nowhere with only the good graces of his guest keeping him alive. If he doesn’t make it back to his flight - back home - 

“Hey,” Kris says softly. His body twitches, arm lifting as if he might trying give some physical comfort before he shrinks back. “Don’t worry so much. I know it seems like a lot of snow but if worse comes to worse, I will pull out the shovel and snowshoes and dig us outta here to get you back.”

Baekhyun smiles, touched at the hint of concern in Kris’ voice. “Thank you, Kris.”

It feels a bit weird to say Kris’ name. He’s relatively sure Kris is older but he can’t figure out by how much and while he speaking in formal speech, it still feels weird not to have a title to call Kris. 

As if reading his mind, Kris offers a small smile. “You can call me ‘hyung’. It’s been a while since I’ve heard it anyway.” 

Baekhyun smiles brighter, practically bouncing again. “Okay, hyung!” 

Pleased, Baekhyun is about to follow after Kris when the taller man stops in the middle of the hallway. “Um, wait here. I’ll bring you the change of clothes.”

Baekhyun blinks, surprised because he thought they were dropping a few walls between them. But he understands everyone has different boundaries. Minseok had made sure to drill that in his head. 

Kris is back in no time at all and Baekhyun is already secretly leering at the bundle of clothes Kris brings. 

“They’re a bit old, but they’re the smallest pair I have. They should fit you better than my current stuff.”

Baekhyun nods and takes the clothes. Kris must severely be overestimating how big Baekhyun is because Baekhyun is sure he’s going to swim in these clothes regardless. 

Sure enough, a warm shower and a small preening session in the bathroom later, Baekhyun exits the room, sleeves over his hands and the collar of the shirt dripping over his shoulder. 

“I might as well keep the pants off,” Baekhyun teases. They keep slipping off his slim waist, stopped only by the curve of his ass. 

Kris has been incredibly good about keeping a professional distance between them, so much so that Baekhyun had assumed the guy was straight. But there is no mistaking the way the taller man’s eyes zoom to the patch of skin Baekhyun is revealing. 

So Baekhyun confidently steps it up a notch. “I hope you weren’t planning on taking these pants back. My underwear was too dirty to put back on,” Baekhyun winks, letting Kris reach his own conclusion. 

Sure enough, Kris’ eyes drop to Baekhyun’s crotch. 

It has all the thoughts from the first time he saw Kris rushing back. How _big_ he must be. It makes Baekhyun lick his lips, want surging inside. He wants to find out, wants to see what Kris looks like under those baggy sweats.

Baekhyun decides to go for it, because there is no way to mistake a look like the one Kris is wearing now. He starts the tease, dropping a sock from the pile of dirty clothes in his hand, turning around and bending over to pick it up. The bulk of the material of his shirt gathers up towards Baekhyun’s chest, showing off his small waist and golden skin, the dip of his ass with how the pants tug down. It helps mask his smirk when he feels eyes burning holes as they stare at his ass.

“Yes - um, it’s okay - you, yours, it’s yours,” Kris says in broken Korean, seeming to realize that it was going too long without him responding. “I can wash your clothes for you, but you’ll have to wait until tomorrow. I try not to run the washing machine until I have a full load.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I don’t have anyone to impress.”

Conversation halts after that, much to Baekhyun’s frustration. Kris seems to have turned into a completely different person, clumsy and awkward as he seems to try and avoid Baekhyun and stare at him as much as possible. But now that Baekhyun is aware of it, he can see Kris’ surreptitious looks easily. 

“Look,” Baekhyun finally snaps. He’d been patient all afternoon, entertained himself by learning about Kris’ home and the things he collected. He even found a book in Korean to keep himself busy but Baekhyun hasn’t read books since he was nine years old and it doesn’t hold his attention for long. Nearly six hours of stilted conversation and blatant staring and Baekhyun has had enough. “I can see you eye fucking me. If you’re not going to ask, I’ll offer. Do you want to fuck?”

Baekhyun is treated to the sight of Kris choking on rice. 

“Baekhyun, what the fuck?” Kris nearly yells after hastily chugging down a water bottle. 

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow, unimpressed. Rather than repeat himself he grabs the hem of his oversized shirt and tugs it up and _up_ exposing his lean torso defined with muscle, brown nipples perked and ready. Baekhyun knows how attractive he is and isn’t shy to show it. Kris isn’t the first stranger he’s fucked in a foreign country, not by a long shot. 

Kris’ mouth falls open. 

Baekhyun smirks. “Look, all I am saying is that we’re trapped together and will be for a while. You’ve got literally nothing to entertain me with except your gorgeous body. You’re hot, I’m hot, we might as well do this.”

Instead of blushing or spluttering like Baekhyun expected, Kris takes a deep breath, visibly calming himself down. Baekhyun drops his shirt, propping his elbow on the table and cupping his head in his hand as he waits for the verdict. 

“We shouldn’t,” Kris mumbles, almost to himself. Baekhyun feels indignation rise within him and is about to retort when Kris says, “but I want to.”

Baekhyun beams, standing up hastily. “Then it’s settled! Where’s your room?”

Again, Kris hesitates, but right when he thinks the older man is going to suggest fucking on the couch, Kris turns around and Baekhyun takes the cue to follow.

The hallway doesn’t lead to another world, like Baekhyun thought. It’s just a small laundry room on one side that has an exercise station squeezed into it that Baekhyun can see from the semi open door and Kris’ bedroom.

It’s small but cozy, looking smaller still with the giant bed taking up most of the room. There is a small fireplace that is blazing and Baekhyun can feel how much warmer it is in this room than the rest of the cabin. 

He takes it as an excuse to tug his pants off. 

Kris turns around just in time to catch the sight. “That eager?”

Baekhyun hops over to Kris, crossing into his personal space. God, Kris is so tall. It’s sending all the blood rushing south, having to crane his neck up to look at Kris. 

“Fuck me, hyung,” Baekhyun says in answer, purposefully pitching his voice low to the register that drives men wild. 

And oh, it’s not just that Kris is tall, his hands are huge too. They wrap around Baekhyun’s waist easily, squeezing tight as he dips his head down and catches Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss. It’s been a while, but Kris follows Baekhyun’s coaxing easily, and after a few moments it’s him pushing his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth, one hand fisted in his hair to yank it back. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Kris murmurs against his lip, fingers tracing the flesh of his thigh where the shirt hangs. “Like fucking walking temptation.”

Baekhyun preens. He’s had a poet in his bed before, could only understand half of the flowery words thrown at him in English, but he likes the sound of Kris’ honest Korean better. 

He drops his own hand down to cup Kris’ erection and releases a slutty moan. It’s huge, easily the biggest Baekhyun has ever touched and it has his gut clenching in arousal. Kris’ groan is caught by Baekhyun’s mouth and he rubs harder just to get that wonderful sound again.

“I’m not tempting you,” Baekhyun purrs, licking over his swollen bottom lip. “I’m _telling_ you to fuck me.”

Kris picks him up and all but throws him on the bed. It’s goes fast after that, Baekhyun arching and writhing, trying to touch all of Kris as he can until they’re both naked. 

“I have lube, but I don’t have any condoms,” Kris pants into Baekhyun’s throat, creating a hickey that has Baekhyun’s hips bucking wildly. 

Baekhyun shudders at Kris’ deep voice. “Are you clean? I am. I don’t care if we go bare.”

Kris groans, kissing down Baekhyun’s torso, biting at his nipple enough to make Baekhyun arch. “I’m clean, I swear. It’s been a while since I’ve fucked anyone.” 

Baekhyun moans as Kris finally gets down to Baekhyun’s cock. “A shame,” Baekhyun pants, legs spreading easily to let Kris in between, “because you’re too hot to be squirreled away up here.”

Kris kisses along Baekhyun’s pelvis, eliciting goosebumps. Baekhyun has no patience for the teasing pace Kris is trying to set, though. He wraps his hands in Kris’ hair and tugs.

Kris’ pleased moan is a welcome surprise and Baekhyun has an easy time getting Kris’ mouth where he wants it. Kris’ mouth may be out of practice, but his enthusiasm is hot as fuck. The way he kisses up Baekhyun’s erection makes it twitch, eyes transfixed on the wet, swollen mouth that sets to take Baekhyun apart.

“Y-you sure you want to fuck?” Kris asks, panting around Baekhyun’s cock. “I’m okay if this is as far as we go.”

Baekhyun’s mind is too busy riding the high of pleasure for the words to make much sense at first, but he does get it. “No way. I want that dick inside me.”

Kris’ eyes are dark with an internal struggle. “Look, I’m not bragging but I am pretty big. It’ll probably hurt more than feel good.”

God, those words shouldn’t be lighting a fire in his stomach, but they _are_. “I like ‘em big, hyung. Give it to me, please. I’ll beg if you want me to.”

Whatever struggle Kris was trying to overcome has clearly reached it’s conclusion because he ducks back down, laving over Baekhyun’s cock, large hands prying Baekhyun’s asscheeks apart.

Baekhyun is so thoroughly distracted by Kris’ tongue he doesn’t even notice that Kris has already gotten his fingers slicked at some point. He arches his back, legs parting easily to let Kris prod at his furled hole.

“God, you’re so hot, hyung,” Baekhyun moans, legs twitching as Kris sucks on his cockhead the same time he presses his fingers in. “More, more, I love it big, don’t be so slow!”

Kris pulls off, lips still close to Baekhyun’s sensitive head when he says, “I should have realized you’d be a talker.”

Baekhyun huffs a laugh. “I’m loud too, hyung. Good thing you’re in the middle of nowhere. You can make me scream.”

Kris’ eyes glint and Baekhyun likes that Kris is accepting the pace Baekhyun is setting. “Is that so?”

Baekhyun has no time to respond, wailing as Kris takes as much of Baekhyun as he can down his throat at the same time, he pushes in with _three_ fingers.

“Oh, oh,” Baekhyun mewls, grinding on Kris’ slim but long fingers, panting. He can cum like this, knows he can, but he isn’t keen on giving up the chance to have Kris’ entire girth stretching him open.

“Come here,” Baekhyun pleads, tugging Kris’ mouth off him and pulling Kris up his body. It makes things too awkward, so Kris switches their positions, arms coming around Baekhyun’s back to lift him up into Kris’ lap.

Baekhyun releases his loudest moan yet at the display of strength, stomach swooping and leaving him breathless as he clutches Kris’ shoulders.

“Please,” Baekhyun begs, already feeling like he’s on the edge. Kris fucks back into him with three fingers, loosening Baekhyun up while he kisses the breath right out of him.

A fourth finger joins the fold, causing Baekhyun to buck his hips up, breaking the kiss with a moan. He looks down, eyes blown. His erection knocks against Kris’ and again he’s gutted with arousal by how _large_ Kris is. It makes him feel tiny, his cock standing below Kris’, smaller than the thick length by a few inches.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Baekhyun murmurs helplessly, trying to get his knees under him so he can try and hover over Kris’ cock.

Kris nods, panting as he presses his forehead against Baekhyun’s. It’s dirty, the sound of Kris’ fingers retreating out of Baekhyun, but it just runs Baekhyun hotter.

When Kris’ cockhead notches against his hole, Baekhyun almost thinks Kris won’t fit.

“Breathe,” Kris practically orders, voice gritty because it comes from clenched teeth, as he presses in.

Baekhyun can’t breathe. His breath catches in his throat, entire body keyed up as his rim stretches around the burn of entry. Kris is undeniably huge and there is no way to escape the pain of that.

But even as he sobs into Kris’ shoulder, Baekhyun grinds down, aching for more. He wants to be full, wants that mind-numbing pleasure that only comes from the relentless fuck of a cock that won’t let you escape any pleasure.

Kris grips his ass with enough strength to bruise when he finally bottoms out, holding still. Baekhyun can feel the thickness keeping his fluttering rim open, the length of Kris’ erection reaching to what feels like his throat.

“You’re so big,” Baekhyun whimpers.

“Too much?” Kris asks, voice barely in control but still a hint of concern in his voice.

“Not enough,” Baekhyun responds, leaning forward to kiss Kris again. “Fuck me, hyung.”

Kris doesn’t hesitate, lifting Baekhyun up and letting gravity do most of the work in fucking Baekhyun back down.

Baekhyun nearly howls at the pleasurable drag, the friction, Kris’ cock causes inside him. Soon, he’s bouncing on Kris’ lap, fucking down so hard it feels like he is creating an imprint of Kris’ cock inside himself.

“Not gonna last,” Kris moans, and Baekhyun doesn’t get it at first until he realizes it’s in Mandarin. The new language slinks through Baekhyun’s ear canal and makes him tighten up, driven hotter by the cadence of Kris’ tongue combined with his deep voice. He has no idea what Kris is saying but the frantic pace speaks for itself.

Kris reaches for Baekhyun’s cock with a lubed up hand but Baekhyun knocks it away.

“L-like this,” Baekhyun moans into Kris’ lips. He can feel his orgasm coming.

Kris’ half-lidded eyes focus on Baekhyun for a second before he nods. Baekhyun cries out when Kris tips them backwards, crooks Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulder and nearly folds him in half as he gives his all into the last few thrusts.

Baekhyun cums hard, cock spurting between their bellies as Kris nails over his prostate while fucking in so deep it’s like he is trying to reach Baekhyun’s stomach.

Kris reaches his own orgasm moments later and Baekhyun can almost pretend he can feel Kris’ wetness spread within him with how raw his insides feel.

Kris withdraws, and instantly Baekhyun feels empty. He can feel his hole, fucked wide and loose. He can feel the wet leak of cum over his rim and down his taint. The emptiness, it’s jarring, and Baekhyun’s thighs instinctively tighten around Kris’ hips from where they’ve fallen, trying to keep Kris close.

“Hey, I got you,” Kris whispers to Baekhyun, pushing Baekhyun’s sweaty hair back. It’s uncharacteristically sweet and makes Baekhyun feel pliant enough to loosen his hold.

Kris gets off the bed with shaky legs, coming back with a warm washcloth. Baekhyun hums, when Kris kneels on the bed, reaching in to clear the cum that’s splattered on Baekhyun’s chest. 

“Come here,” Baekhyun says, voice husky, grabbing Kris’ wrist and tugging gently. He’s always been a cuddler after sex. 

Baekhyun immediately realizes something is wrong when Kris stiffens. 

“You can’t spend the night here,” Kris says, voice shut off and closed. 

Baekhyun blinks the sweat out of his eyes, letting go and staring at Kris in disbelief. “Are you seriously kicking me out of bed after you just shoved your baseball bat of a dick up my ass?”

Kris winces and does look apologetic but he still moves off the bed all the same. “It’s fine if you want to sleep in the bed. I’ll move to the couch. You just have to promise me you’ll keep the door locked.”

Baekhyun sits up too, staring at Kris in confusion. “Hyung, what the fuck?”

Kris doesn’t meet Baekhyun’s eyes as he says, “I have sleepwalking issues. I get pretty violent. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Baekhyun immediately knows Kris isn’t telling the whole truth. But what is he supposed to do? Call Kris a liar?

Good mood absolutely ruined, Baekhyun gets off the bed, trying to shake off the sting of humiliation. Fuck, he feels so used. He grabs his shirt and throws it over his head for some cover up, turning his back to Kris. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, it’s fine,” Baekhyun says angrily. 

“Baekhyun,” Kris says, regretful. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Baekhyun replies, already out the door. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚📷❄📷˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Sleep doesn’t come easy after that. The entire house is eerily quiet, not even the wind seems to howl. It leaves Baekhyun to stew uncomfortably, mind too loud to really shut off. 

What had he done wrong? Kris had seemed so sweet in the moment, maybe Baekhyun had been too - 

Baekhyun shuts that line of thought down. He doesn’t need to make excuses for that asshole and take the blame on himself. 

He’s been thinking about it too long. It’s the dead of the night and Baekhyun should _really_ try and get some - 

_Thud!_

Baekhyun’s instantly sitting up, heart pounding so hard he thinks it might leap out of his chest. He looks around wildly for the source of the deafening sound. It had sounded like the fucking wall had been punched out, but there is nothing else following after it. 

He struggles for a moment, wondering what he should do, but ultimately stands on his feet. It’s absolutely stupid, he’s barefoot and clad in nothing but Kris’ oversized shirt, but it’s not like he’s about to just sit there and wait for danger to come to him. 

What had Kris said? He was a violent sleepwalker? Maybe Kris had knocked something over or hit a wall or -

_Thud!_

Baekhyun barely manages to get a hand up to cover his muffled scream. His eyes are fixated on the sliver of window not covered by the curtain - where he’d just seen a massive figure pass by. 

Had he seen things? It looked humanoid - and Baekhyun experiences a wash of deja vu remembering that weird dream he had last night. So, it hadn’t been a dream after all. 

He needs to get Kris. If there is an animal or something that big outside and it gets close to his house -

Baekhyun turns on his heel, marching to Kris’ door. He turns the knob, heart in his throat when it doesn’t jiggle. 

“Kris!” Baekhyun bangs his hand against Kris’ door. “Kris wake the fuck up!”

Nothing. 

Baekhyun tries again, this time trying to put his weight against the door. 

It won’t budge. 

Well, fuck.

He forces himself to turn around and take deep breaths. It’s fine. He’s fine. The thing, whatever it is, is _outside_ and there is like a meter of snow keeping them trapped - hidden?

Baekhyun pads back to the living room, shuddering breaths echoing across the cabin. The closer he gets, the less he can help himself. Instead of turning to the couch and bundling back up, he goes to the window. 

“It’s okay, it’s nothing you need to worry about,” Baekhyun tries to assure himself. If Kris can sleep through all the racket Baekhyun just made, he must not think that this place is dangerous. So why is Baekhyun worried?

With bated breath, Baekhyun slips one slender finger underneath the curtain and draws it just a hairbreadth wider. 

Nothing. 

It’s the same issue - it’s too dark to see anything. 

But this time, Baekhyun makes a decision, grabbing a lamp and bringing it to the window. 

It’s not that much helpful, but it’s telling all the same. 

The snow has been removed. The snow by the porch, it’s almost all gone, one giant line leading to the woods showcasing that it’s not just a natural occurrence by the wind. 

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun asks himself, scared and curious at the same time. 

It’s a sixth sense that makes him quickly cut the light off the lamp. Not a moment too soon because Baekhyun _hears_ something. 

The heavy sound of snow crunching. Baekhyun strains his eyes, breath coming out in short pants as he stares. 

There is a huge beast coming toward the cabin. 

It’s all Baekhyun can do not to scream. He can’t see any features but he can see a silhouette, and it’s _huge_ easily taller than if Baekhyun were to sit on Kris’ shoulders. It’s not just tall, it’s thick, and Baekhyun watches with frozen amazement as the beast gathers up a bunch of snow in between it’s arms and walks backwards.

Baekhyun doesn’t dare breathe just in case it can hear him - god what if it can feel Baekhyun watching? 

But the beast doesn’t turn falter or pause, just walks back the way it came. Baekhyun can’t follow the path without the aid of a light source, but he doesn’t really need to, arriving at a conclusion. 

The beast is clearing a path. 

Baekhyun watches it come back, tramping on the snow on the way back. It looks natural, the way the snow is being kicked - Baekhyun wouldn’t have questioned it if he saw it in the morning. 

He watches and watches, longer than he should, but fear has been put on the back burner with fascination taking its place. Baekhyun watches the beast - creature? It’s clearly sentient - work until the sky has started to show the first bits of light. 

Baekhyun’s thighs are cramped, knees hurting, from how long he has been kneeling by the window, watching the creature work. He knows he shouldn’t but it looks like the creature is tiring and it’s finally getting light enough that Baekhyun can see some features - it’s white, furry, and large. 

Baekhyun can’t help how he automatically tries to add a bit more height transitioning to a half squat so he can get a better view. 

The creature turns and stares at him. 

Baekhyun yells, lurching away from the window and falling on his ass, scrambling back. The fear is back, thick and potent, as he stares with bated breath at the window, half expecting a giant arm to break through the window and grab him.

Except nothing happens. 

Baekhyun breathes heavily but time passes, too long for Baekhyun to continue to sit there. He forces himself to get up and go back to the window. With a trembling hand, Baekhyun pushes the curtain aside, staring out with squinted eyes. 

There is nothing there. 

Baekhyun shakes as he lets the curtain drop. He walks back to the couch, curling into himself as he shivers. 

He has no idea what the fuck he saw but - 

Baekhyun gathers his nerve, jumping off the couch in a burst of movement, marching with purpose to the front door and throws it open. 

A terrible blast of cold air hits him full force, instantly making his bare legs quake. But he ignores it, staring out to the woods. 

Something stares back. 

Baekhyun swallows but resists the urge to slam the door closed and hide under the blankets. 

This far the creature doesn’t look as big, but it has to be for Baekhyun to see it so clearly. White fur covers its entire body, arms and legs just like a human’s except thicker. Baekhyun only notices all of that as a secondary observations because he’s fixated on the visage of the creature. 

It’s almost human, in a grotesque way. Baekhyun can barely make out ears, but he can see the two eyes framed by what Baekhyun can only assume are eyebrows, grey fur above them. A nose, grey, and wide grey lips, the bottom lip fuller than the top. Its head looks tiny in comparison to his body, but the proportions _work_ scarily like a human model. 

Baekhyun takes all this in with the few seconds the creature allows him to look. Just as Baekhyun starts to do something stupid - foot crossing the threshold to step onto the thin layer of snow left, the creature turns it’s back and runs off. 

No longer locked in a staring contest, Baekhyun feels his knees weaken. He slides down to the floor, uncaring for the biting cold as he stares at the empty area the creature stood. 

His eyes are drawn down to the ground and Baekhyun stares at the giant footprints left behind. The same ones Baekhyun had tripped on. 

“What the fuck,” Baekhyun says, incredulously. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚📷❄📷˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

“Tell me there is a kind-hearted omnivorous animal that is native to Canada. Almost as tall as a truck, white fur with grey appendages, and likes to help stranded strangers in a cabin,” Baekhyun asks Kris as soon as the man walks into the kitchen, well after lunch. 

It’s not that Baekhyun hadn’t tried to get him up sooner, but Kris never reacted to any of Baekhyun’s calls or banging on the door. 

Any awkwardness from being kicked out of bed is gone. The only thing Baekhyun has been able to think of all these hours had been about that creature. Baekhyun knows he isn’t the smartest person on the planet, but he is sure he would have heard of an animal like _that_. 

Kris remains silent. 

Baekhyun turns from where he had been clutching the kettle, about to start on his fourth cup of tea. A repeat of the question is on the tip of his tongue but then he takes in Kris’ appearance. 

“Um, rough night?” Baekhyun asks, hesitantly. Kris is pale, eyebags heavy and black, a sweaty sheen on his skin. 

Kris snaps out of his daze to stare at Baekhyun. “What?”

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks, coming close, hand already out to touch Kris’ forehead. “You feel a bit hot, maybe you should head back to bed? You might be coming down - ”

Kris jerks back. “I’m fine!”

Baekhyun drops his hand, staring at Kris in shock. Kris looks shocked himself.

“Well, fuck you too,” Baekhyun says loudly, already over this shit. “Just fucking - whatever. Tell me, if I try to head back, am I going to get attacked by a weird tall creature?”

“Tall weird creature?” Kris parrots back, dumbly, before light shines in his eyes. He jerks back, chair knocked over as his hands slam on the table. “You saw it?”

“I don’t know what I saw,” Baekhyun says, “which is why I am asking _you_ if that thing is the dangerous creature I was warned about coming up here.”

Kris looks shaken, parlour even paler than before. “We have to get you out of here. We’re leaving, now. Change your clothes.”

Baekhyun leaps up as Kris walks away, movements hasty and jerky. “Kris – wait, what the fuck? I literally just told you I saw a creature that looks like he can bitch slap us to death and you want me to leave, _now?_ How do we know it’s not in a cave nearby – ”

“Baekhyun,” Kris snaps, throwing a pair of pants at him. “Listen, to me, I don’t care what you think you saw but you can’t tell anyone.”

Baekhyun nearly screams when Kris rushes at him, pinning him to the wall, both hands slammed by Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun trembles as Kris looms over him. “I don’t want to threaten you, Baekhyun. Promise me, you’ll forget whatever it was you saw.”

Kris’ eyes are scary, Baekhyun can feel his heart in his throat, but there is urgency, sincerity – pleading in his voice.

Baekhyun nods his head, hesitantly.

Kris breathes a heavy sigh and backs away. Again, Baekhyun’s knees give out and slides to the ground, staring at Kris’ retreating back as he heads into his room.

After a moment Baekhyun gathers himself and gets ready. Baekhyun doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t need to. Whatever danger this creature presents, Kris might be even more of one with how his mood swings change. He gets packed without a word, meets Kris who is bundled up in his own winter clothes.

He hands Baekhyun two blue plastic longboards.

“Snowshoes,” Kris offers, voice subdued. He helps Baekhyun put them on and shoulder his backpack.

They’re out of the house and down the trail without a backwards glance. Baekhyun can hardly believe it, shocked into silence as he dutifully follows Kris’ back.

It’s as his own thought processes are coming back online does Baekhyun get a sudden chill down his spine.

How does he know Kris is taking him back? What had Kris said the first night – he’d kill Baekhyun and no one would find the body?

Baekhyun shakes, stopping in place.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks, voice trembling.

Kris stops, looking over his shoulder. He almost looks convincingly confused, except for how hard his eyes are. “I’m taking you back.”

“Back where?” Baekhyun asks. He takes a step backwards.

Kris turns around fully, frown on his face. “You’re wasting time. I told you I would take you back to your home.”

“I never told you where I lived,” Baekhyun whispers, fear thick in the back of his throat.

Kris’ eyes widen but that is all Baekhyun takes the time to see. He turns on his heel and _runs_.

“Baekhyun!” Kris screams.

Baekhyun doesn’t stop. He runs like he has a wolf on his heels, which he supposes he does. The snowshoes don’t provide the ability to run fast, but it’s better than nothing. He knows, instinctively, that he’s being chased.

“Baekhyun! Stop! It’s not what you think!”

Baekhyun chokes on his own sob of fear. Kris sounds too close.

Decision made, Baekhyun takes precious seconds to slide his boots out of the snowshoes. It’s easy enough, the size off from the get go.

“Baekhyun!”

A hand grabs his shoulder, forcing Baekhyun to turn on his back. Baekhyun yells, meeting Kris’ frantic eyes with his own terrified ones.

Baekhyun doesn’t stop to think. He grabs the snowshoe in one hand and brings his other arm up to Kris’s throat to off balance his pin. He’s taken years of hapkido, he isn’t defenseless, not completely. When Kris falls over, Baekhyun is there, other arm swinging and bringing his snowshoe across Kris’ head.

Kris crumples into the snow, face forward. There is blood falling from a cut on Kris’ forehead, the red stark against the white snow. Baekhyun doesn’t bother sticking around to observe more than that. He scrambles to his feet, barely having the presence of mind to take his other shoe and books it down the tree line.

Without his snowshoes, his feet are sinking into the snow, making him work harder to run. He’s leaving a trail he knows he is, but he can’t do anything about that except to get as far as he can that the trail will mean nothing.

Ice prickles his lungs as Baekhyun pants in the freezing air, struggling to fight the growing exhaustion. Adrenaline is the only thing keeping him going. It’s also the only thing that keeps him aware enough that when he falls, feet losing solid footing as he falls down yet another slope, to cover his head.

Again he’s stopped by his back hitting the back of a tree. He lays there, panting with disorientation before he scrambles to his feet again.

It’s pure fear that makes him pick a direction and run. He runs until he physically can’t, slumping into a tree and panting for breath. It hurts so much he has to stop and hurl, coughing up the wet phlegm. He keeps going, but at a walking pace.

Black dotting his vision is the only thing that makes him stop, what feels like hours later. He nearly collapses against a tree.

The adrenaline has faded. The fear is icy, makes his limbs shake, makes him feel hot and cold, numb.

It’s hard to scramble his thoughts around any of this. Kris knew where he lived. How? Was he such a good actor that he could pretend he never saw Baekhyun in the first place? Those hesitant smiles, the way he looked at Baekhyun – just how many people had fallen for Kris’ trap like that?

Baekhyun shivers, curling into a ball. It’s dark, he realizes. He doesn’t know how long he’s been outside but he has no idea where he is.

Great.

Baekhyun sobs, drawing his face into his knees. He doesn’t know where he is, what hope does he have of finding help? The fact that he found Kris’ cabin had been a miracle the first time, but finding a second cabin in these woods? What were the chances?

He escaped Kris but he’s going to die here, by hypothermia, starvation, dehydration –

A growl reverberates through the air.

Wolves.

With bated breath, Baekhyun looks up, scream caught in his throat at the sight of three wolves staring at him. They’re all russet coloured, barely visibly with the fading light. But there is no way to mistake the malice in their eyes, the way they’re slowly, warily approaching Baekhyun.

Baekhyun instinctively scrambles backwards but there is nowhere to go except the solid tree behind him. For a brief second, Baekhyun thinks he should climb the tree but putting his back to these predators seems like an incredibly stupid idea.

But what other choice does he have? Is he really going to die because of wolves of all things? God, he never should have come here.

Whimpering in fear, Baekhyun grabs his lone snowshoe. It’s all he has to defend himself but Baekhyun has no real hope. He’s exhausted, muscles trembling even just getting the tool up. He has nothing in him to hurt let alone run.

Tears stream down his face as the wolves get closer, one almost near enough to take a leap at him.

He sees the wolf’s haunches lower, ready to pounce. Acid bubbles under Baekhyun’s skin as survival instincts take home. He can’t flee so fight it is.

Baekhyun releases his own war cry just as the wolf leaps – only for both of them to freeze.

_Thud!_

Baekhyun didn’t think there was any way to be more scared than he is now, but here he is, literally about to piss his pants as the trees tremble, the ground shakes, the echo of large footsteps draw closer.

The wolves look between themselves and the direction the giant must be coming from, their ears lowered and growling ferally.

All three run to attack just as a familiar white giant appears from the tree line, hopping over the hill Baekhyun fell from easily.

Baekhyun feels faint. The creature is so large, so big. White thick fur covers every inch of skin except for the grey hands and feet. The eyes are hidden by white fur bangs, but the mouth and nose are visible drawn up in their own snarl.

The wolves are knocked down easily, pathetically easy, with a swing of one large arm. One wolf manages to get their teeth into the meat of the arm but the creature releases a deafening wail and the two wolves shrink back, tails tucked. The wolf easily dislodges and as soon as the paws hit the ground, they’re running away.

And it’s just Baekhyun and the creature.

The creature that has matted blood over its eyebrow line.

Baekhyun had been frozen still with terror at this point but as soon as the creature turns its sights on Baekhyun, Baekhyun releases a whimper of fear. He tries to curl into himself but it’s pointless.

He flinches, eyes closed and arms covering his head as the arm moves towards him.

But instead of crippling pain, a palm gently cradles him around his waist, lifting him up.

Baekhyun cries out as he’s lifted into the air. His legs dangle uselessly before he thinks to kick them, arms going down to try and pry the large hands from his waist.

“S-stop! Put me down!” Baekhyun yells. His eyes are screwed shut in fear as he’s brought closer to that menacing face.

“Bae - ”

Baekhyun freezes, stilling as he listens to the creature make a sound. It sounded suspiciously like the first syllable of his name. But that’s –

“What did you say?” Baekhyun asks, breathless. He gathers his courage, opening his eyes to stay are the creature.

“B-Baek,” the creature repeats. The word is thick on his tongue but there is no mistaking that it’s his name.

He trembles in the creature’s hold, staring helplessly at where the eyes should be on this creature. He thinks he can see a gleam of ice blue but it could the trick of the light.

This close, there is no mistaking the blood on the creature’s forehead.

It’s ridiculous. More than insane. Down right madness.

But Baekhyun’s arm goes up anyway. He’s so close to the creature it doesn’t take much for his trembling arm to touch the creature’s face, right over where the blood is streaked. The fur is coarse under Baekhyun’s ungloved hand. But warm. So warm.

“K-Kris?” Baekhyun whispers, hesitant. There isn’t any way. There shouldn’t be anyway. It’s a coincidence, a fever dream. Maybe Baekhyun’s already dead and this is just some weird pass through limbo?

“Baekhyun,” the creature repeats. It’s a confirmation, there is no other way to take it.

Baekhyun goes limp in the creature’s hands. “I don’t understand,” he whimpers, hand going down to hold the fingers wrapped around his body.

The grip isn’t tight. Baekhyun doesn’t feel hurt at all. He’s being cradled like something precious.

He doesn’t understand. Wasn’t Kris trying to kill him? But this creature saved him. Tried to bury them out of snow last night. Is carrying Baekhyun like he’s a delicate flower.

When the creature – Kris – starts to move, Baekhyun doesn’t protest. He feels lightheaded and distantly he realizes he must be going into shock.

He drifts in and out of consciousness, exhaustion taking hold of him. He feels safe in these big hands.

He wakes up when Kris’ gait slows down. They’ve reached back to the cabin. Baekhyun’s expected to be put down but instead, Kris walks around to the back of the cabin.

Baekhyun’s head lolls, eyes drawn to the floor as he sees a giant hole behind the cabin. Kris has moved a large bamboo mat to the side, brushed the snow off to expose the massive hole.

Kris delicately drops Baekhyun onto the back porch. Baekhyun’s legs buckle immediately. Kris’ massive arm moves past him, the tip of his finger delicately applying pressure to the backdoor. With barely a twitch of his finger the doorknob flies down, broken.

Kris points to the door, hand coming to nudge Baekhyun to get up.

Baekhyun does so shakily, watching warily as Kris steps into the hole. It’s longer than it was high and Baekhyun understands as Kris sits inside.

He’s guarding the cabin, Baekhyun realizes distantly. But from what?

“Kris?” Baekhyun calls, voice hesitant.

Kris head turns but he doesn’t do much else. He tilts his head and Baekhyun gets the distinct impression he’s being told to go inside.

Baekhyun stares at Kris for a long time, until his body threatens to collapse again. He knows he can’t leave. Kris’ secret, this is what he had been trying to hide from Baekhyun. Why he had been so frantic at Baekhyun coming in contact with his other half. Baekhyun thinks he can piece together a story, but he can’t be sure.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Baekhyun whispers when he starts to sway in place. He’s shivering so bad he’ll be lucky if he doesn’t come down with hypothermia.

Kris rumbles something from deep in his chest but Baekhyun has no idea what it means. He heads inside, sparing a backward glance to the ice blue eye he can see through the fringe of fur as he closes the door.

He staggers to the bedroom, stripping his coat off and gathering all the blankets that lay at the foot of Kris’ bed and dumping it on the bed. He barely has the presence to shuck off his boots before he climbs into bed and draws the blanket over his head.

His body succumbs and Baekhyun lets unconsciousness take over him.

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚📷❄📷˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

“So you’re a were-creature?” Baekhyun asks, voice raspy as Kris stumbles into the kitchen, well into the afternoon. The sun is nearly ready to come down.

“Good morning to you too,” Kris says dryly, grabbing the coffee Baekhyun had prepared. He’s been up for hours, trying to sort everything he learned yesterday.

“Good afternoon,” Baekhyun corrects. “So what, the full moon turns you into a fifteen foot monster?”

Kris flinches and Baekhyun feels bad.

“Gentle monster. A Gronster,” Baekhyun backtracks with a wince.

“No, you’re right,” Kris says, voice muffled by a hand covering his face. “I am a monster.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Baekhyun whispers softly, fidgeting with nervous energy. “I’m sorry, I was - am just scared. You scared me.”

Kris uncovers his eyes, earnestly meeting Baekhyun’s with remorse. “I am sorry. I never - ” Kris cuts himself off, frustrated, hands curling into his hair. “It’s my fault. I don’t know why I was expecting that you would magically never question seeing a fucking monster at night. I was hoping for the best with no backup plan and when it predictably fell apart I blew up on you. You were right to run, you had no reason to trust me.”

Baekhyun swallows past the lump in his throat at how torn up Kris sounds. Now that he’s paying attention it’s obvious how Kris wears the signs of transformation, bundled in at least eight layers of clothing, black circles under his eyes, hunched over as if he’s in pain. Maybe he would have found a way to explain this away to if he hadn’t seen what he had seen. 

Kris sighs, hand going over his face. Baekhyun’s moving before he can help it, bare legs pressed against the table as he leans over Kris’ form, hand delicately prodding the cut on Kris’ forehead. It’s not bleeding but it looks pretty nasty.

“I’m fine,” Kris responds to Baekhyun’s nonverbal question.

Baekhyun shakes. “I won’t say I’m sorry. I thought you were trying to kill me.”

Kris’ voice a deep when he says, “I know. I should have - ” he cuts himself off. “You probably have a lot of questions.”

Baekhyun shrugs, heading to the kitchen to get a towel that he dampens. He heads back to Kris and dabs the towel delicately over Kris’ brow.

“You were what I saw the first day I got here, the shadow behind my cabin,” Baekhyun states, not really questioning it. “That’s how you knew where I lived.”

Kris winces, whether at the touch of the towel or Baekhyun’s blatant stalking claim, Baekhyun isn’t sure. 

“I don’t understand,” Baekhyun whispers as Kris leans into the touch. “You should have killed me. You’re hiding this, aren’t you? That you can turn into a creature.”

“A yeti,” Kris corrects. Baekhyun’s brow furrows and he has to repeat the name before it feels natural on his tongue.

“What is that?” Baekhyun asks, hand going limp.

Kris grabs it before it can go too far, keeping Baekhyun’s hand pressed against his face.

“What am I?” Kris laughs, bitter. “My family – my mother’s side, they have a history of creature-shifters, dating back to the Mongols. But it’s skipped so many generations, they’ve all thought it was a fairy tale. A myth. Until one day when I was sixteen, I transformed in the middle of the night. We were lucky. It was in the middle of nowhere, camping of all things. It scared the shit out of them. Dad never got over it, but mom managed to figure some shit out. Asked around her family, got a great-grand aunt I’ve never met in China to explain it out.”

Kris’ hand tightens around Baekhyun’s but not painfully. He looks scared. “Of all the times for you to find me. I can only transform for one period of time in the year, when you can see Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter in the sky. The day of the full moon - the Beaver Moon - triggers it and I spend all day in my yeti form. Then, for one week I transform every night and transform back every morning. If you had come literally just four days later, you never would have seen me. That day - when I saw you, I was probably just checking my territory. I don’t remember seeing you, but with just as much surety I know where you live, just as I know every path in this forest.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say to any of that. It sounds so fanatical, but at the same time, he can’t deny what he saw with his own two eyes, what he felt with his own hands.

“Is that why you stay up here, isolated?” Baekhyun asks, softly. “Even if it’s only once a year?”

Kris shrugs. “The first few years, I didn’t know what triggered it. I was too scared, my parents too scared to risk it. They purchased this land and stayed with me until we rationed out when and why it happens. Once I realized, I was already accustomed to solitude.”

Baekhyun’s forehead drops over Kris’. “That’s so lonely,” Baekhyun whispers, seeing, crystal clear, how forlorn Kris’ eyes are.

Kris shrugs. “It’s hard building a life when I know one month each year, I’ll have to return here. It doesn’t matter what part of the world I am in, something in me can sense when the conditions are right. I can’t imagine anyone ever accepting who – what I am. You’re the first person outside of my family to know.”

Baekhyun can’t take it, slips into Kris’ lap and hugs him tight. Kris’ frame is still with shock for a moment before his arms wrap around Baekhyun, tightly, desperately.

“I’m sorry I misjudged you,” Baekhyun whispers into Kris’ neck, “but I understand why you needed to keep it all secret.”

Baekhyun knows he trusts to easily. He chooses to believe in people rather than keep them at arms length. He’s gotten into plenty of shit for it, but Baekhyun doesn’t regret it. That same sense of principle is telling Baekhyun that Kris won’t kill him. Kris is too gentle for it.

“What are you going to do now?” Baekhyun asks Kris.

Kris shrugs, helplessly. He won’t uncover his face from where it’s buried in Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I can’t stop you from leaving. The best I could do is pack up and move, hope no one finds me.”

Baekhyun’s arms tighten around Kris.

“Come with me.”

Even Baekhyun can hear the recklessness in his own voice as he leans back, stares at Kris’ face with fire in his eyes. Kris looks at Baekhyun incredulously, thick eyebrows absolutely disbelieving.

“Come with you?” Kris parrots, dumbly.

Baekhyun’s heart thumps wildly in his chest, but he smiles wide and comforting. “Come with me,” Baekhyun repeats, hands going up to frame Kris’ handsome face. “You’ve been here for years, haven’t you? Come with me, see the world. It’s the best way to make sure I can’t spill your secret, yeah?”

Kris shakes, tears in his eyes. “Don’t do this,” he pleads quietly. “Don’t make me feel like this.”

Baekhyun takes a leap of faith, kissing Kris’ lips. It’s brief, a peck. “Give you hope, you mean?” Baekhyun breathes against his mouth.

Kris licks his lips, staring at Baekhyun so intensely it’s like he’s being simmered from the inside out. “You don’t know me. I’ve only been an asshole to you. Why would you invite me with you?”

Baekhyun thumbs under Kris’ eyes, shrugs. “I’ve never been one to rationalize how I feel, Kris hyung. You’re grumpy but kind, distant but passionate. I’ve known you for only two days but I want to know more. If it doesn’t work out, this cabin will always be here, won’t it? What have you got to lose? Come with me, trust that I won’t spill your secret and you can go home at least knowing you have a friend in the world. Come with me, and if we become more,” Baekhyun kisses Kris’ jaw, “you’ll know you have a lover that will return with you every month.”

“You saw me transform into a monster,” Kris protest, tears falling from his eyes. “I could hurt - ”

“You saved me,” Baekhyun interrupts. “I know you don’t trust your yeti, but I do. He was pleading with me, Kris. He knows how lonely you are. How lonely he is. Four days later and I would have been a stranger at your doorstep you would have taken back to town without a backwards glance. Don’t you think it’s some kind of destiny I would come to you in your hour of need?”

Kris snorts, burying his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder again. “If I didn’t transform into a _sixteen_ foot monster once a year, I’d say you’re nuts. But maybe you’re on to something.”

Baekhyun laughs, hand cradled in Kris’ hair. “Besides, didn’t I tell you?” Baekhyun purrs, “I like ‘em big.”

Kris’ laughter makes Baekhyun feel like he’s flying.

He may have lost a lot during this trip, but he feels like all those moments are worth it just to feel this special, cradled in Kris’ arms.

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚📷❄📷˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

{Epilogue – Two years later}

“You are crazy,” Kris murmurs into his back, pressing kisses as he works his fist in and out of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun whines, mostly incoherent but not that far gone. “Y-you love me,” Baekhyun gasps, legs trembling when Kris’ fingers scrap over his prostate.

“I do,” Kris whispers into his ear, licking the shell before pulling his forearm and fist free. “But you’re crazy. You must be touched by the moon too, I can’t believe that even a size queen like you would be able to take my cock.”

“Gimme, gimme,” Baekhyun whimpers instead of answering.

In their time together, they’ve discovered a lot. Most of it being that Kris has full ability to control his body and transform if he wills it. It’d been a few months into their relationship discovering this and Baekhyun had been helping Kris train, albeit for his own selfish purposes.

Kris sighs, flipping Baekhyun around so he’s laying on his back. Baekhyun immediately wraps his legs around Kris’ waist, arms around his neck and draws him down for a fierce kiss.

“You tell me the moment it’s too much,” Kris tells him, voice deep with warning. His concern is sweet but unwanted when Baekhyun’s cock is leaking against his stomach, ass fluttering around nothing, aching with emptiness.

“Hyung!” Baekhyun whines into Kris’ mouth, hips bucking up to rub his cock against Kris’ still human one.

Kris grits his teeth and slams Baekhyun’s hips to the mattress. It’s so hot how he manhandles Baekhyun, pinning him in place as he breathes heavily. “Let me concentrate,” Kris grits through his teeth.

Baekhyun moans, needy. “Make me scream, hyung. No one is around. We’re home, we’re safe.”

Kris releases his own moan into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He pants heavily for a second before his body thrums. Baekhyun is well acquainted to the feeling now. He feels Kris’ cock length and thicken against the dip of his hips, shudders in want.

When Kris stops, Baekhyun looks, mouth watering at the sight of that huge cock. It’s almost comical how disproportionate it looks against Kris’ lean frame, over a foot long and at least four inches thick. It’s not the longest it could be considering Kris’ monster size but it’s the largest Kris will allow. It’s all Baekhyun needs, really.

“Yifan,” Baekhyun moans his boyfriend’s real name, tongue out and mouth wet, begging without words.

“I’ve got you,” Kris whispers against his lips, kissing them as he lifts one of Baekhyun’s legs to the side, other hand wrapping around his huge cock. Even Kris’ huge hand can’t wrap around the girth and it has Baekhyun’s thighs twitching in want, wanting to spread them and have Kris sink deep into him.

Baekhyun nearly sobs when Kris’ near knob-like cockhead prods his ass, dragging over the gape of his hole and spreading precum messily around. It makes him throb deeply in want.

“You want it, don’t you, Baekhyunnie?” Kris whispers into his lips, meanly. He’s looming over Baekhyun, hunched to make up for their height difference. It makes him look like a predator and it has Baekhyun’s head dizzy with arousal.

“Want it, want you,” Baekhyun whimpers, clutching Kris’ biceps. He’s gotten so muscular, making fast friends with Minseok and Chanyeol and adopting their gym habits. Even without his latent powers, Kris can carry Baekhyun easily, wreck him with just a touch. It’s the most beautiful thing about Kris, how he can temper his power so easily, no one the wiser at what a prime predator he is.

“Those greedy eyes,” Kris mocks softly, swollen lips kissing the corner of Baekhyun’s tear stained eye. “You ready, Baek?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun sobs, gasping as Kris’ cock notches against his hole, pressing in. Despite the fist he just took, Baekhyun’s rim strains against the intrusion, putting up a small fight. Baekhyun spreads his legs wider, cants his hip higher to try and aide the sink in.

“My greedy baby,” Kris moans, finally, finally, pushing in with purpose.

_Oh God_ , Baekhyun wails in his head as he’s speared.

It’s entirely a different way of getting fucked, Kris’ cock so large and relentless he rubs against every inch of Baekhyun’s inner walls, spreading them so wide they’re smoothed out, welcoming the glide of Kris returning home.

“Breathe for me, baby,” Kris moans into Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath until he forces himself to intake some air. His body comes alive, rippling around Kris, clenching what little it can around Kris’ expansive girth.

He’s so full, fuller than he ever remembers being. The swollen tip of Kris’ cock spears a path, forcing Baekhyun’s insides apart. Kris’ cock curves with it’s massive form and the more Kris sinks in the more Baekhyun’s belly starts to go taut, until halfway in Baekhyun notices a tiny bump.

He moans so loudly, he’s sure if they were back in Seoul, someone would have called the police. Baekhyun brings a shaky hand to cover the bump, staring at Kris pleadingly.

“More, more,” he begs.

It hurts, there is no denying that. Even with all the anal training, the fisting, all the prep, it’s a deep burning throb of being stretched to his limits. His rim quivers, straining around Kris’ massive girth as Kris continues, going and going.

He’s moaning on every breathy inhale, walls milking Kris cock. He can feel his lover trembling trying to remain in control, to not thrust like an animal into Baekhyun’s tight heat. He appreciates it even though a dark part of him wants to be rendered to that, just a hole for Kris to fuck, to lose himself in.

“Please,” Baekhyun begs when Kris stops, straining for too long in the same spot.

Kris stares at Baekhyun for a moment. Baekhyun swears he can see the icy blue of his yeti staring back for a second. “Anything for you,” Kris breathes before his hips thrust once.

All of Kris is finally in Baekhyun. His hand has gone higher up his belly to trace where Kris’ cock distends his stomach. His own erection is half hard, leaking profusely, but Baekhyun isn’t worried. He’ll be coming no matter what, most likely more than once. All that matters is he took all of Kris, assuaged some of Kris’ worries about his own body.

Kris’ furry balls are flush against his ass and Baekhyun can’t help but let his other hand drift down. He can’t really bend so he has to settle for the tips of his fingers brushing against them, feel the throb of his rim as he strains to contain all of Kris.

Baekhyun can feel the entire length inside him, pulsing. His prostate is being rubbed against, making small sparks of pleasure fly down Baekhyun’s spine. The pleasure and pain mix together until the pleasure wins out, and Baekhyun’s cock starts to rise again.

“There you go,” Kris whispers sweetly. His hands frame Baekhyun’s hips, barely brushing Baekhyun’s cock. “Cum for me like this, once, won’t you, baby?”

Baekhyun’s cry is sharp and heady when Kris grabs hold of his erection. He creates a tight tunnel, pumping furiously. Baekhyun’s so taken off guard he cums nearly instantly, sobbing as his body tightens around Kris. He’s so deep, Baekhyun can swear he can taste him in the back of his throat.

The orgasm makes him loosen around Kris, enough that his boyfriend takes it as his cue to start grinding.

“Hyung, hyung,” Baekhyun moans, too sensitive. Kris doesn’t pause, cum stained hands going up Baekhyun’s chest to play with his nipples. The pleasure is too sharp for Baekhyun’s oversensitive body. He tries to squirm away but he can’t, he’s pinned on Kris’ cock.

Kris keeps it up, stimulating his prostate until Baekhyun is half hard again.

“I’m going to start moving,” Kris moans into Baekhyun’s mouth, impatiently grabbing Baekhyun’s hips.

Baekhyun cries out as Kris’ hips draw backwards, the thick cock dragging his inner walls as it escapes Baekhyun’s tight heat. Baekhyun instinctively tries to wrap his legs back around Kris’ waist but his boyfriend stops that, splitting Baekhyun’s thigh wide as he watches his cock fuck out of Baekhyun’s hole.

“You’re so tiny, baby,” Kris moans. “Absolutely perfect, all mine.”

Baekhyun moans as Kris fucks back in, barely a quarter of his cock pulled out. His back arches at the sensation of getting fucked into with such a big cock. It makes his tongue loll out of his mouth, panting with the pleasurable sensation.

Kris doesn’t waste anymore time talking, each thrust drawing out a bit more and more. Slowly, Baekhyun’s insides start to warm to the fuck in and out, each thrust drawing more and more pleasure from his raw insides.

Baekhyun cums again when Kris starts a steady rhythm, practically rendering Baekhyun into a limp doll as he fucks with purpose into Baekhyun’s pliant body. His oversensitive prostate sings, the pleasure so sharp and friction so good that Baekhyun’s cock splutters into a third, dry orgasm.

“One more,” Kris moans into his mouth, panting from exertion. Baekhyun’s trembling with exhaustion but he refuses to give up, not until Kris cums inside him.

Baekhyun squeezes around Kris’ cock, tries to push himself further down on it. It makes him want to sing with how he can’t seem to escape the pleasure, battering his insides, fucking him until he feels like one giant raw nerve.

“You’re so good, so perfect,” Kris groans into his mouth, pace faltering as his own orgasm approaches. Baekhyun’s ass is sore with how hard Kris’ large balls slap against it. It has been his other request, to get the cum equivalent of such a massive cock.

Kris’ thrust sink him into the hilt each time and Baekhyun could feel that pleasure crest inside him again despite his soft cock.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun moans with his hoarse voice, hands limp by his head. Kris winds his fingers through them, holding them tight as he thrusts deeply, pace rougher than it’s ever been. He switches from long and deep to fast and shallow, fucking Baekhyun with the purpose of his own climax.

Baekhyun cums just as Kris stills, cock pulsing wildly before Baekhyun feels the first hot string of cum dumped inside him. Baekhyun can only mewl as he’s thrown into another dry orgasm, trembling and twitching around Kris as his boyfriend fills him to the brim.

“Look at how full you are,” Kris says in wonderment, pleasure in his voice as he puts a large hand over the small bump of Baekhyun’s stomach, swollen and stretched with Kris’ seed. The skin is taut and round, the outline of Kris’ monster cock nearly invisible with the inflation. “You are _perfect_.”

Baekhyun is practically non-verbal. Every inch of him feels like an alight nerve, too sensitive to touch. Kris handles him carefully as he first shrinks his cock and then withdraws.

Baekhyun drifts out of it as Kris cleans him up before gathering him close into the protective circle of his arms.

“I love you so much, Byun Baekhyun,” Kris whispers into his ears. Baekhyun’s almost completely asleep but he musters the energy, to rest a hand over Kris’ arm around his waist.

“Love you,” Baekhyun whispers back, voice wrecked. Kris smile is pleased and Baekhyun can’t help but pinch Kris’ skin warningly.

In Kris’ bed, in their home in their cabin in the woods, Baekhyun can’t help but reflect on how he’s never felt more settled, like he’s found the missing piece, the _person_ that he can call home. 

{End.}

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Broken Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370281) by [KanoKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoKitty/pseuds/KanoKitty)




End file.
